


Rivals

by Sophia96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Flashbacks, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Sweet Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: John drags the boys out on yet another hunt, thinking that he has scored the perfect allies.Unfortunately, there is a lot building under the surface with the other hunter family. The question will then arise: Which ones are the actual monsters? The ones they're hunting, or the ones they're hunting with?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt in the SPN fandom! ^^ I've had this story saved in a file for actual years, since it's written in 2017. I just started watching the show again and I felt like I really wanted to keep on writing this one and share it with all of you who keeps on trying to find more SPN content to fill your souls with, like I know I have ^^
> 
> So I hope you'll like it! <3

Sam was climbing the walls on the inside of the impala. He knew that he had annoyed Dean beyond his limit when John had suggested a game of who could stay quiet the longest.

Dean had praised his dad to god in that moment, sick of Sam’s trivia about what kind of trees grows in Michigan, while Sam had just resigned to counting the passing cars. As he reached three-hundred-and-two, he let out a deep sigh.

“We’re almost there now…” John announced as he passed by a sign that announced “Flint”. 

John was anxious about meeting up with another hunter, even though they had worked together on a case before, and the man, Kim had two boys of his own. Though they hadn’t been raised into this life, like Sam and Dean had.

Kim’s sons were sixteen and fourteen years old. His oldest, Jack had been trained to hunt alongside his little brother Dave, since two years back, when their mother died of cancer.

Kim had been raised a hunter when he was a kid, but he got out of the life when his wife announced that she was pregnant. But as soon as she passed away, he was dragged right back into the game, bringing both of his sons with him.

Suddenly, John made a sharp turn to the right into a small road, causing Sam to tumble in the backseat.

“Ouch” Sam exclaimed.

“Looks like I win the quiet game, Sammy, wanna go two out of three?” Dean snickered from the front seat.

“Shut up, jerk!” Sam said as he rubbed his head.

“But seriously though, are you okay back there?” Dean asked, because even though Sam could drive him insane sometimes, he was still his kid brother and he didn’t want him to get hurt.

“Yeah. I’m fine…” Sam answered as he slumped back down on the seat.

“So dad, what about this case, you were gonna meet some hunter friends of yours?” Dean asked with caution. 

“Yeah, we’re working with my buddy Kim and his sons Jack and Dave…”

“We, as in all of us?” Dean questioned and nodded his head toward Sam in the backseat.

“I can hear you, you know…” Sam said dryly.

“Good for you, it means you’re not going deaf…” Dean shot back.

“Boys…” John said seriously, interrupting the brother’s bickering.

“Sorry sir…” Dean apologized and threw a grin back to his brother.

John shot him a look before he continued. “Sam is 11, he’s been on other cases before. He’s ready for this.” John said with confidence. 

Dean nodded. He didn’t doubt Sam’s skill on the field for a second, but he did however feel uneasy, having his kid around strangers…

“Here we are…” John announced as he parked the car next to a big truck in front of a cabin.

“I thought we were gonna stay at a motel and just meet them for the hunt…” Dean said with worry. 

He felt more confident knowing that by the end of the day, he could relax some. Giving Sam a book and then put himself in front of a TV. But now with the strangers constantly around, no way he was letting Sam out of his sight, not even for a second, at least not until he was sure that they could be trusted.

“We were, but Kim offered, and I figured that it would be nice to save some money once in a while.” John sighed and opened up his door and climbed out.

“Stay close to me…” Dean instructed Sam, before he himself climbed out of the car.

The crispy October air was nice and not too cold, as Dean took a deep breath and readied himself for a fight. One never know for certain if the people who were supposed to be their allies, turned out to be monsters… 

He couldn’t afford to let his guard down, especially not with Sammy by his side.

John knocked hard and firmly at the wooden door. Eventually it swung open and a man about John’s size stood ready to great the oldest with a hug. “John!” Kim cheered and threw his arms around John.

“Dad doesn’t do hugs…” Sam whispered seriously to Dean, causing the older brother to smother a laugh about to escape. As if watching John’s rigid body language wasn’t funny enough… Sam pointing it out didn’t make it any better.

“And this must be your boys?” Kim questioned as he let go of John and acknowledged the brothers on the stairs.

“Yeah the oldest one is Dean and that’s Sammy.” John explained as he gestured to his sons.

“How old are they?” Kim asked while keeping a lingering eye on Sam.

“Dean’s fifteen and Sam’s eleven” John answered.

“Eleven?” Kim repeated. Dean put his arm protectively around Sam’s shoulders. He did not like the way the man was staring at his little brother, and he made a mental note on never leaving Sam alone with him.

“Problem?” John asked in an icy tone.

“No, no, no it’s just… He looks a lot younger…” Kim excused himself and stepped aside in order to let John and his boys into the cabin. Dean glared at Kim as they entered, a silent warning for him to keep his distance.

“Trust me… He gets that a lot…” John chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes at the lame insult from his father. 

Dean kept a firm hold on Sam as his gaze traveled around the cabin, looking for immediate threats and dangers, his hold on Sam eased a bit when he couldn’t detect any.

“Jack and Dave are in the other room, why don’t you two go and introduce yourselves? The grown ups need to speak…” Kim said condescendingly as if he were talking to a couple of kids and not the hunters they were trained to be.

Dean scoffed in annoyance.

“Boys…” John warned.

“Yes, sir...” Dean muttered as he and Sam made their way down the hall. Taking orders from their dad, Dean could do, no questions asked, but taking orders from that weird patronizing man, was something Dean would never do. 

And God help him, if he ever tried to bark an order at Sam… He let his line of thoughts drop as he noticed the two boys with their eyes glued to a television, and was that? No way! They were watching Batman! 

“Hey!” He older boy greeted casually, sending them a simple wave.

The younger one, Dave paid them no heed as he was deeply emerged in the movie. That was, until he received a hard shove on the back of his neck, sending him falling face first into the floor. 

“Are you a complete moron, you son of a bitch, you didn’t even notice someone entering the room? What if it was a monster? You’d be dead by now. Get it? DEAD.” Jack roared to his younger sibling.

Sam flinched at the scene in front of him. Sure, Dean sometimes had a short fuse, but he’d never seen anything like that…

“Little brothers… Am I right?” Jack asked with a grin as he turned his attention to Dean.

Dean felt as if he was frozen on the spot, one part of him wanted to help Dave who was currently still on the floor holding his head. While another part of him wanted to take Sam and run, as far away from that psycho as possible.

“You must be Dean?” Jack asked politely and approached the Winchester brothers. Dean instinctively pulled Sam behind himself.

“What’s your problem?” Jack asked in confusion. 

Dean kept his face stern, showing no emotions. Did he not see himself? 

He didn’t want to provoke him though. He knew he could take him, but it wouldn’t be without effort.

Sure Jack was older and a little bit bigger than him, but Dean had been raised a hunter and had known about monsters since the day he was four.

And Jack had just been introduced to this life.

Dean also sometimes possessed superpowers, especially when it came to his little brother. If Jack threatened Sam in any way, he was toast. 

“Fine, be mute then, see if I care…” Jack snorted as he stepped on Dave’s back using him as a rug on his way back to the couch. 

Dave let out a whimper as he tried to get up.

Dean didn’t know how it happened but suddenly he saw Sam at Dave’s side, helping him up on his feet.

“Sammy…” Dean called worriedly. Quickly filling the distance between himself and his kid, as he too went to help Dave back to his feet.

“Are you okay?” Sam questioned, voice oozing with his Sam-sympathy.

“I’m fine.” Dave answered with a shaky voice.

“Are you sure? No broken bones or anything?” Sam pushed.

“He said he was fine!” Jack snapped from the couch and rose to his feet. Sam involuntarily flinched away from Dave to avoid being within his reach. 

Dean placed himself between Jack and the two younger boys in a protective stance. Making sure that he would never reach his brother in one piece.

“Let’s get one thing straight.” Dean said as he made himself look taller and stronger than he actually was. “I don’t like you. I don’t like the way you’re treating your brother, hell I don’t even like the way you look or act, but that is not my place to interfere with.” 

Dean shifted his glare from hateful to dangerous. “But if you, for one second, think that you can go psycho on my brother… You will soon learn the true meaning of what happens to a monster, and I’m not talking about the supernatural kind…” 

Jack held his ground, without so much as flinching at Dean’s words, which Sam found impressive. Usually, that expression from Dean could turn adult men into shivering messes.

“Do we understand each other?” Dean asked in a low tone, while his face were only mere inches from Jack’s. 

What Jack did next, made Dean wanting to put a bullet though Jack’s eyes as a safety measure. Jack smiled. 

It was not a nervous smile, like he was expecting. But a full on, wolfish grin as something sinister flashed in his eyes.

Suddenly John and Kim entered the room. 

“Light’s out boys. Sam, Dean you’re in the guest room upstairs. Jack, make sure the sofa bed is ready for you and your brother, you have ten minutes, then I’m cutting out the power.” Kim warned, as if he just announced the rules to a game.

Jack kept his grin plastered to his face as he turned away from Dean and headed back to the couch. Dave pushed his way past Sam and Dean to join his brother.

“Dean?” Sam whispered quietly.  
“Come on, Sam.” Dean said as he put his arm on Sam’s back and started to lead him to the upper floor.

He needed to talk to their dad. There was no way in hell he was hunting with Jack. And he sure as hell wouldn’t let that psycho near his brother. 

He looked down at Sam, the urge to protect run deeper than Dean would ever be willing to admit.

Nope. No way in hell…

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? ^^
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! ^^
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr! http://sophialala1.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Kudos for you!! <3<3


End file.
